


The Scenes That Didn't Make It Into The Script

by Rosemarycat5



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Aziraphale and crowley watch buffy, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Episode: s01e03 Hard Times, Gen, Halloween Through The Ages, Missing Scene, Samhain, Screenplay/Script Format, opera - Freeform, tamerlano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarycat5/pseuds/Rosemarycat5
Summary: Scene 1 in which Aziraphale and Crowley discuss the imminent birth of the messiah during Samhain celebrations.Scene 2 in which Aziraphale and Crowley go to the opera.Scene 3 in which Aziraphale and Crowley watch Buffy The Vampire Slayer.





	The Scenes That Didn't Make It Into The Script

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJfanfic/gifts).

EXT - CELTIC IRELAND - NIGHT - 3 B. C.

**TITLE CARD: Ireland, 3 B. C. **

_This is the scene after Noah’s ark and before the crucifixion._

_It is nighttime. PEOPLE are gathered near a large bonfire. Some wear animal skins and masks. AZIRAPHALE stands near the fire roasting some food on a stick. He looks worried._

_A FIGURE with an animal mask and wearing a patterned skin, which matches what the women are wearing, approaches. _

AZIRAPHALE

Dia dhuit. And happy Samhain.

FIGURE (Crowley)

Yes. To you as well, Aziraphale.

AZIRAPHALE

(_Looking up from his shish kabob)_

Crawley?

CROWLEY

_(Jokingly) _Shh, I’m undercover. There are demons about you know. 

AZIRAPHALE

What? Oh. Samhain. Right. Very funny.

CROWLEY

(_Taking off her mask)_

Is something wrong?

AZIRAPHALE

Wrong? No, of course not, what could be wrong?

CROWLEY

Well, how dark you’ve let that meat get for starters.

_ AZIRAPHALE looks at his stick and sees that most of the meat is charred and part of it is on fire._

AZIRAPHALE

Oh dear!

(_He tosses the stick into the fire.) _

I suppose there may be, well, something up.

CROWLEY

Yes?

AZIRAPHALE

Things are- uh- stirring. Upstairs, I mean.

CROWLEY

Yes. I’ve heard some rumblings about something big coming downstairs. People are not exactly pleased. They’ve been sending me out for more temptations than ever. Do you know what the bloody heaven is going on?

AZIRAPHALE

Well, you are really the last person I should be telling this to. You are a demon.

CROWLEY

And yet, you are going to tell me any way. Come on! We’ve known each other since the beginning. You can trust me.

AZIRAPHALE

I don’t know if I can; this is sensitive information!

CROWLEY

Oh, come on, Angel.

AZIRAPHALE

There is talk of a baby.

CROWLEY

A baby? That’s what all the fuss is about? What is the big deal about . . .

(_She realizes what Aziraphale is hinting at_)

What so soon?

AZIRAPHALE

Three years until it’s born.

CROWLEY

Then another thirty or so before things start to happen. Well, I guess it’s good that I got to take in a Samhain before everything starts changing.

Why aren’t you more excited about this? Isn’t it what your lot is after?

AZIRAPHALE

I’m just not sure if I approve of their . . . methods.

CROWLEY

I’m surprised my lot isn’t more invested in the opportunity. New religions mean a lot of forced conversions and all kinds of nasty things. Samhain’s days are probably numbered though.

AZIRAPHALE

Well, we have some time before that. Uriel has been talking about things getting much stricter after. No more frivolous miracles, and more getting sent out to bless people. To really set things in motion.

CROWLEY

Well, things aren’t going to be that different. He’ll just be a guy, you know. Human. In fact, I’ll probably be sent to tempt him at some point.

AZIRAPHALE

Oh, I hope not!

CROWLEY

And even then, we have quite a while before the religion stuff gets really messy.

AZIRAPHALE

Well yes, but--

CROWLEY

So, until then, I say we enjoy Samhain.

_ AZIRAPHALE looks about to object, but CROWLEY places the animal mask on AZIRAPHALE’s head before he can say anything. The camera pulls back and we see them going over to where most of the other people are, and the screen fades out._

EXT - KING’S THEATER IN LONDON - NIGHT - 31 OCTOBER 1724

**TITLE CARD: King’s Theater, London, 31 October 1724**

_This is the scene after Shakespeare and before the French Revolution._

_It is October 31st, and we are outside the King’s Theater in London. It is dusk. PEOPLE are streaming into the theater, chattering happily. They are dressed in the appropriate attire to go to a high-end opera for the era. There is a sign advertising, “See George Frideric Handel’s new opera, Tamerlano!” CROWLEY, (now presenting as male) wearing black garb, is walking towards the line of people when he spots a familiar face. . . _

CROWLEY

Aziraphale? Is that you?

_A gentleman in very fancy white clothing (perhaps with some gold trim) turns to CROWLEY . . . _

AZIRAPHALE

Oh, hello, Crowley. Are you here to see the opera? I hear it will be quite nice.

CROWLEY

I am here to see the opera. I didn’t know you spoke Italian.

AZIRAPHALE

I don’t, really. But the music is always so lovely in Handel’s operas. I do suppose I am missing some of the story though.

CROWLEY

Don’t worry. The plot doesn’t make any more sense when you understand the language; just imagine lots of drama, romance, and the occasional suicide or murder attempt, and you’ll be fine.

AZIRAPHALE

Oh my! 

CROWLEY

So, what brings you out to London?

AZIRAPHALE

I’m here for a quick blessing. A publishing house: The Pearson Longman. I do hope they help people get a good education. What about you? Any wicked temptations going on?

CROWLEY

Not here for a temptation. Well, there was a temptation, but that was for the whole South Sea business a couple years ago. I’m just sticking around to see how it plays out. In fact, I am just now coming from a meeting with Sir Robert Walpole himself.

AZIRAPHALE

I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that the South Sea Bubble was your doing, should I?

CROWLEY

I suppose not. I am a demon after all.

(_He pulls out a silver pocket watch and glances at the time.)_

We should go in. I believe there are two seats in the front section that have opened up for us.

_CROWLEY offers his arm, and the pair walk into the theatre._

INT - AZIRAPHALE’S BOOKSHOP - NIGHT - 31 OCTOBER 1997

**TITLE CARD: AZIRAPHALE’S BOOKSHOP, 31 OCTOBER 1997**

_This is the scene after the one set in 1967._

_We are in the bookshop. AZIRAPHALE has made hot cocoa in two mugs, one of which is his angel wing mug. He takes the cocoa into the back room, but when he comes back out, there are PEOPLE who are about to enter his shop. He snaps his fingers and the “Open” sign turns around to say “Closed”. Dejected, the PEOPLE walk off, revealing CROWLEY behind them. CROWLEY enters the shop. _

CROWLEY

Wow, you must really not sell many books.

AZIRAPHALE

Well, yes. That is the idea. Come along, I have hot cocoa and Buffy all set up.

_ They walk into the back room._

INT - AZIRAPHALE’S BACK ROOM - NIGHT - 31 OCTOBER 1997

_In the back room, on the table, is a small old-style TV. The TV had been hidden behind piles of books, but they have now been pushed to the side. It’s the type of TV that probably should only be showing black and white, but Aziraphale never realized this, and it has always displayed full colour. The _Buffy The Vampire Slayer _opening theme has begun to play. It is the episode “_Halloween”. _AZIRAPHALE hands CROWLEY a mug of cocoa, and he drinks from his own._

CROWLEY

So, I see you like the mug.

AZIRAPHALE

Yes! I find it rather nifty. Cheers!

_CROWLEY and AZIRAPHALE raise their cups and take a drink as the episode starts._

(_We are not sitting through the episode in real-time so much as seeing a few snapshot reactions to various scenes._)

AZIRAPHALE

I don’t like that Angel. He reminds me of Uriel.

CROWLEY

Yes. He is so terribly pretentious. All soul-having and whatnot. Not so bad in this episode though.

_On screen ETHAN RAYNE is praying to Janus and turns the kids outside into their costumes. But outside, DRUNKS are being very rowdy, and it’s drowning out some of the audio._

AZIRAPHALE

(_Irritated_) I wish those people outside wouldn’t be so rowdy! I can hardly hear the show!

_ The DRUNKS are making noise near the front of the bookshop. Perhaps we hear them saying things that imply they may try to break in._

CROWLEY

_ (glances up at AZIRAPHALE)_

I could go take care of it, if you like.

AZIRAPHALE

Oh, would you? That would be quite kind.

CROWLEY

(_Getting up and striding out of the back room_)

Not **kind**, Angel.

INT - AZIRAPHALE’S BOOKSHOP - NIGHT - 31 OCTOBER 1997

_CROWLEY (his back is to us, and the camera is facing the windows) has strode to the front of the bookshop where the DRUNKS are peeking in through the windows and the mail slot and are laughing. One DRUNK is wearing a cat costume similar to what Cordelia was wearing on Buffy. _

DRUNK

C’mon, guys! We could go in there! What’s the owner going to do, ca--

_CROWLEY snaps his fingers, and the DRUNK morphs into a cat, like we had just seen on the show. She meows and skitters off. The other DRUNKS look at CROWLEY then at the CAT before running off, leaving their bottles of beer or wine behind them. CROWLEY walks back to the back room._

INT - AZIRAPHALE’S BACK ROOM - NIGHT - 31 OCTOBER 1997

_CROWLEY comes and sits back down. Maybe he takes a sip of his cocoa._

AZIRAPHALE

Were they much trouble?

CROWLEY

Nah. They realized they had other places to be. Let’s finish the episode, Angel.

_End scene. Cue opening credits!_

**Author's Note:**

> OK the original prompt for this was 'Halloween through the ages', but I ended up getting sidetracked by dates, and different ways things are celebrated and. . . yeah. I ended up going with the date October 31st. 
> 
> I used the website "On This Day In History" and found out that Handel's Tamerlano premiered 10/31/1724, and I thought that would be fun to include. It brought me such joy to make Crowley responsible for the South Sea Bubble. If you do not know what that is, please watch this YouTube video on it because it was nuts: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1kndKWJKB8. 
> 
> You can listen to Tamerlano on YouTube, but if you don't speak Italian, Crowley's description is fairly accurate (at least to the plot description on Wikipedia): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvWx3vKCCRw
> 
> The Buffy episode actually aired on October 24, 1997 in the US, but Aziraphale waited to watch it, so they could watch it together on Halloween. :)
> 
> I would also like to note that 0 BCE most likely was not the actual year Jesus (the historical guy not the religious figure) was born. I chose to stick with the year 0 BCE for the sake of this fic because it's basically a fanfiction of a bible fanfiction, so I thought i'd stick with the religious figure. 
> 
> I hope you found my fic to be quite nice and fairly accurate. 
> 
> Huge thank you to my proffreaders, @themonnoms and @transmazda from Twitter!!


End file.
